


Hand in Hand

by flower_tier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holiday Shopping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_tier/pseuds/flower_tier
Summary: For the Asanoya Secret Santa of 2k16! This is to Tumblr user toorujime and goes along with the first prompt.Asahi's been wondering why Nishinoya's been hanging out with him so much and he's about to get his answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And happy holidays!

This is the sixth time in two weeks that Nishinoya has invited him out. The _sixth_ and, quite frankly, Asahi was becoming a little confused.

The first time it had happened was the weirdest. Nishinoya had actually seemed... nervous, almost, and Tanaka was standing not to far away. He had asked him to go to a local cafe with him before thrusting a flower he had most likely just picked from outside the gym into his hand. Asahi had been incredibly surprised, but he wasn't going to deny the offer. It sounded like fun and he liked hanging out with Nishinoya, regardless. The minute he gave his answer, the two second years had "whoop"'ed and high-fived before they were on their way.

Every time after that was relatively normal; Nishinoya just casually approaching and asking. They'd now seen a movie, gone to a restaurant, had a picnic, been to the aquarium, and even took a walk together. The only thing that caught his attention as weird through these was how the more they hung out, the closer they got.

Physically.

Of course they were going to bond emotionally from hanging out, but Nishinoya was walking closer than usual, would randomly play with his hair, sit next to him no matter the circumstance ("You know, there's two sides to a booth table, right?" "Hm? But, I'd rather sit next to you, Asahi-san!"), and even brushed their hands together on occasion! He didn't really mind it so much, but it all felt so out of the blue...

"Asahi-san!"

Nishinoya's voice shook him from his thoughts. He'd just have to figure it out later.

"Ready to get going?" The second year asked as he quickly approached the other, grinning widely.

"I've been ready for ten minutes now." Asahi chuckled. "How long does it take you to get changed after practice?"

"Well, I had to discuss something with Ryuu, so it took me a bit longer." He told him with a slight roll of his eyes. "But, there's no time to talk about that! We've gotta get going before all the shops close!"

Today's outing was holiday shopping. The deadline was growing nearer and neither of them had bought much. With practice ending so late today, they walked on quick feet to the local shopping area and began their hunt for the perfect gifts.

"Hey-" Nishinoya approached Asahi with what looked to be a very oversized slinky. "Do you think Shouyou would like this?"

"Well, I'm sure he'd like anything that you get him, but does he have stairs in his house?" Asahi asked, raising his brow.

Nishinoya went silent with a very concentrated look on his face.

"I don't know."

Asahi sighed and shook his head, a small chuckling coming from him. "Then it might be a good idea to just get something else. Why not get him something volleyball related?"

"Do they even have a sports shop around here?" He asked as he went to put the slinky back.

"I... think there's one about three stores down..." Asahi thought aloud, trying to recall.

"Perfect, then!" With a smile, Nishinoya grabbed Asahi's hand and began dragging him along to the store.

Asahi's brain went haywire.

Nishinoya was holding his hand.

Why?

He looked down to the libero, hoping for an answer, but all he got in return was a brilliant smile and his heart clenched in his chest. This was definitely new. Asahi felt himself go warm and fuzzy inside and he couldn't take his eyes away from the other's face.

"Is something wrong, Asahi-san?"

Shoot, he was onto him.

"W-Well, I..." He was debating whether or not he should ask Nishinoya why he'd done something so bold like that. While his heart was telling him not to question it, his brain won out in curiosity. "I was just wondering why you... h-held my hand, is all." He tried to laugh it off a bit.

Nishinoya stopped in his tracks and, by default, Asahi was stopped as well. The third-year looked back quizzically and was quickly met with a very confused expression. Before he could open his mouth to say something, Nishinoya spoke up.

"Well... We're dating and isn't hand-holding something that couples usually do by this point?"

Asahi almost passed out then and there.

" _Dating_? Us? We're? Since wh-? What are you even-"

"I asked you out a little over a _week_ ago, Asahi-san! Did you forget or something?" Nishinoya raised a brow. "We went to the cafe...?"

"No, no, I remember, just- You never said it was a _date_!"

"... I thought that was implied by the flower?"

"Oh my gosh-" Asahi looked at him, exasperated. "You have to _say_ that it is! I'm not gonna assume that!"

Nishinoya looked away and removed his hand. "Fuck... Does... Does that mean you don't wanna go out, then?"

Asahi paused a moment. "Well..." Everything in him was saying no. The feeling he felt earlier was something he hadn't experienced with anyone else before and he couldn't say that he wasn't coming to really enjoy the libero's company. There was no way he could give up on this when the opportunity was right there in front of him! "I-I think... that I want to date you regardless."

That was all Nishinoya needed to perk right back up. "Then, there's no problem!" He smiled brightly and grabbed Asahi's hand once more. He seemed to be starting back on his quest for the store, but he paused before he began to walk.

Asahi looked back to him. "Is something-"

He was interrupted by his hand being yanked down so that his head was almost level with Nishinoya's and he felt the libero's lips plant a surprisingly soft kiss on his cheek. There was no doubt that Asahi's face was on fire.

"For good measure!" Nishinoya explained with a cheeky grin.

After taking a moment to recover, Asahi broke into a smile and then a small laugh, reaching up his free hand to touch where the lips had been. They took a moment to glance at each other, happily, before looking forward and heading on to their destination, hand in hand.


End file.
